A new dawn
by The Hunger Games - My Life
Summary: this is my first fanfiction its a couple months or weeks after the volturi came and their is just some fluffy moments will be edited soon,Its only 3 chapters and short *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A new dawn **

Bella's pov

I have been laying here for hours staring at the roof, thinking of the future, when Renesmee is older and me and Edward will be wiser, I will be more self-controlled with my emotions and my anger issues! The fight is over no more issues with the Volturi for a few decades.

*I hear movement and sit up and see Edward walk into our bedroom "hey honey what are you doing" he asked me -"thinking of the future ahead me you and Renesmee, she will be grown up and me and you will be the same on the outside but on the inside we will be stronger, smarter and wiser and so much more" I paused for a fragment of a second and continued with "it's going to be very weird not getting any older not being able to grow old together. But then again we will live forever and ever…" I said. He looked at me and smiled and said "that's right Hun" he walked over and kissed me fearlessly and I did the same than Renesmee cried, Edward got up and said "she's hungry" I winced as he said it because I was thirsty too and then I said "I'm hungry to so do you want to go hunt we can teach her to get some bigger animals instead of some little dear" I smiled and he smiled and then "let's go" I went to Renesmee's room and got her she stood up and she yawned. "Mummy I'm just waking up I'm not tired okay. Let's go" Renesmee said, our little family ran out the door and ran into the forest and caught the scent of a herd of cattle we ran for it and got it Edward got the biggest one the huge male and I got the largest female of the herd, Renesmee said "aw not fair mum" I smiled and ataked the cattal and than I looked over to renesmme and saw she had the 3rd biggest one and I said "well done honey it's the biggest one yet" she smiled.

We left the felid and went home me and Edward put Renesmee to bed and we went and had some adult time.


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards's pov

I have just been hunting with Emmett and jasper, we ran to Canada to this really huge forest and there were heaps of bears, oh were they delicious. I was a bit sad as I missed my Bella and Nessie but I needed some time with boys and I needed it.

*getting closer to civilization shifting through thoughts and not really caring on what to listen for so I stop listening about the thoughts and think of my own thoughts* "Emmett were not far off home okay" I said to him and he reply's with "okay Edward"

*2 hours later at home Renesmee's pov *

"Renesmee come here bub" I heard dad call and I ran to him and gave him a big hug "hello daddy I missed you so… much." He smiled and I put my hand on his left cheek and showed him what I made for mummy with Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose. It's a bracelet with blue ruby's and a gold band. Daddy whispered in my ear "I think she will love it I would; I also didn't know Alice and Rose were teaching you how to make jewellery" I smiled and giggled and replied with "daddy…" after that dad was reading me a book about Cinderella and the prince I thought it was magical the way her and the prince met, how went all around to try and find her.

I lay asleep in daddy's arms having a nightmare, fidgeting, yelling in my sleep,"nooooo" I scream now awake, Tears rolling down my face. "Renesmee whats wrong" daddy and mummy said synchronized "Really bad dream" I stuttered, daddy had shock in his eyes "Bella the dream was about… THE VOLTURI!" daddy said horrified "in her dream the Volturi had killed our whole family and forced her to become one of them" mum came to me and held me tight and said "it's okay that won't happen" I than fell back asleep in my mummy's arm.

*Bellas pov*

"Edward she was so scared.." I stuttered scared myself horrified that she would dream of such a bad thing. "I know Hun I have never seen such a dream the pictures that she should not see, the thoughts that she was trying to do, she was so much older in that dream she looked like a 17 year old. She was crying and trying to fight she just got hurt!" Edward said, I can't believe it, I had to know if it was going to happen but I don't know if Alice would be able to see past Renesmee.

I ran to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice I got there and they were waiting "you heard" I asked "yes it's horrifying" Carlisle answered for all of them.. "Alice can you see if that's going to happen" I said. She sat down and pushed her fingers against the sides of her forehead.. She squeezed her eyes and then opened them again and then said "Bella it's not going to happen I'm 75% sure of it but not a 100% because she's blocking my vision a bit but I see you and Edward happy and Renesmee happy too I don't want to tell you too much, but your decisions so far are remaining in that state and the Volturi are unsure about Renesmee but the way there decisions are leading is going to be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edwards's p.o.v

I look out the window rain falling down, thunder rumbling in the sky, lying in bed snuggling to my Bella. My little girl walked in with her teddy bear that Emmett gave her for a gift "daddy.., "ness said "yes bub" I said " the thunder is scaring me may we do something to block it out" she asked "would you like to play a game or something" I asked "yes" she said as quick as possible, she came around to the side of my bed took my hand "come with me" she said leading me to the lounge room Bella quickly following behind wearing her bracelet that Nessie gave to her for mother's day . Nessie than says "were going to play dress up daddy and you're going to wear this" throwing a tutu at me "okay" I said chuckling I put the tutu on, I looked at Bella she was about to burst out into laughter "now mommy put this on" Nessie said to Bella handing her a red cape resembling something you would see in a red riding hood movie.

Bella put it on looking incredibly sexy... "How do I look my ballerina" obviously talking to me "smokin'" I said "dad… ewww" Nessie said with a grin on her face "sorry ness but I can't not say that cause' it's the truth" I than kissed Bella with as much passion I could give. We played in a cardboard castle that me and jasper put up out of pure boredom last Sunday.

Renesmee than fell asleep in me and Bella's bed so me and Bella stayed up reading a few books not that we can sleep, although we sometimes wish we could.

*morning time Renesmee's p.o.v*

"morning mommy" I said to mom as I woke up and stumbled into the kitchen still having sleepy legs "morning baby how did you sleep?" mommy asked as she fixed me up some breakfast "good I had a dream that me an Jacob were running through a meadow and we were playing chasey with uncle quill and uncle Seth." I told mom "awesome was it fun" she asked "yes it was the best dream this month" I shook at the thought of dreams as I had the worst one about a month ago, mom handed me some bacon and scrambled eggs my favourite not that I liked human food but this was my favourite I sat at the bench eating "mmmm" I mumbled " when I was pregnant with you that's all I would eat" mom said I always wondered why I loved them so much "Really mommy" I questioned her" "yes Hun"

I than went to see grandma Esme so she could give me my daily bit of school, yes I have to go to school but I can't actually go to human school as my fast growing and my academic skill I have the brain as a smart 12 year old so I was given harder work today Esme gave me a spelling test and we studied the frog so I dissected one just for fun Alice walked in at the time and screamed cause' she hates frogs for crying out loud she's a vampire who eats lions and bears I sometimes question if she really is one sometimes I finished school at 1 pm as I work really hard and fast . I arrived home to see mommy and daddy kissing I screamed a loud "ewwwwwwww"

THE END


End file.
